


The fight

by Lilliantbh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliantbh/pseuds/Lilliantbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry have a fight and the wrong words and the right words are said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fight

Harry watches as Niall talks to their group of friends at the bar. Niall has been standoffish all night tonight. As soon as Harry picked him up from his apartment Niall was quiet and reserved, very un Niall like. 

After trying to hold his hand and Niall rejecting his boyfriend, Harry had to go to the bathroom to calm down. You would think after dating for nearly three months Niall wouldn't be afraid to show a little PDA. 

Now Harry is walking out of the bathroom and sees Niall laughing and has his arm draped over Zayn, with a smug look on his face. Harry knows he's over reacting and it probably doesn't mean a thing considering Niall is always laughing with someone, but all he sees is red right now. 

Storming over to the group of friends Harry pulls and twenty dollar bill out of his pocket and throws it on the bar to the bartender. "I'm leaving, don't feel well. I'm sure Zayn can give you a lift back home yeah?" He says without looking at either of them for an answer. 

He walks out of the bar and into the cold, winter, air. Fuming as he walks to his car, he curses Niall under his breath. He can't wait to be home and just lie in his bed and fall asleep. 

***

Harry opens the door to his apartment and immediately takes his coat off, hanging it up. He turns the TV on and wonders into the kitchen to fix himself a glass of water before sitting down in the couch. Moments later Harry dozes off before ever making it to his bed. 

"Harry...wake up." Harry hears a voice whisper. 

Opening his eyes he sees a droopy eyed Niall staring into his face and he's pulled out of his hazy sleep and his anger begins to return. 

"Get off me Niall." Harry says, pushing him away. 

"Harry why are you so mad at me?" Niall whines, clearly drunk. 

"I don't know Niall?! Wouldn't you be mad at me if I was basically ignoring you all night and draped all over Zayn?! Wouldn't you be mad if you tried to hold my hand and I rejected you Niall!?" Harry screams. 

"Harry i-" 

"How did you even get in?" Harry grumbles. 

"I know where you leave the spare." 

"Well get out. I'm going to bed." 

"Harry I want to talk this out." Niall pleads. "I need to-" 

"No Niall I don't need you to try and justify why hanging onto Zayn is okay!" 

"You know what, fuck you Harry!!" Niall finally yells. 

"Fuck you too Niall!!" 

Niall didn't expect that from Harry. Harry usually never yells or curses at Niall. 

"You're being a real dick tonight you know that!" Niall yells again. "I've only felt this way about someone once in my damn life Harry! And you know what they did?! They broke my fucking heart! They played me, made me think I meant something to them but then they told me they never loved me! So excuse me if I'm hesitant to show my emotions to you Harry!!" 

"You could talk to me about this!! Niall you know I fucking care about you! You know it and I don't see how this," Harry says pointing at the two of them. "Will last, if you don't communicate with me! I'm not that person. I'm me! I'm Harry!" 

"It's not that simple Harry!! It's hard to admit you love someone when the last time you confessed that you got screwed over!!" Niall blurts out. 

"Wait...what?" 

"What? You didn't here? I love you! I fucking love you more than anything in the world and I'm scared!!!" Niall cries. 

"Oh Niall." Harry whispers, cupping his boyfriends cheeks, wiping the tear away, and kissing his lips. "I love you too. There's no reason to be scared baby." 

Niall doesn't say anything, just holds his boyfriend tighter and cries into his chest. Harry picks him up and they lie on the sofa, embraced in one another. 

"I'm so sorry Ni. I shouldn't have said those things. This isn't how I pictured us confessing our love for each other." Harry whispers, kissing Niall's forehead. 

"It's okay Harry. I see why you'd be mad. I should have talked to you." Niall tells him, meeting his green eyes. 

"I love you." Harry whispers. 

"I love you." Niall replies. "So much."


End file.
